Doce ilusão
by Tre Star
Summary: Mais uma vez acordava alarmada, assustada, mais um sonho com ele. E ela se perguntava quanto tempo mais aguentaria suportar a tentação.


E mais uma vez acordava alarmada, assustada, no meio da noite, sem um motivo aparentemente exato para toda essa exaltação.

Amaldiçoou a si própria, afinal nunca fora de acordar depois de pegar no sono. E agora sempre acontecia, estava até virando rotina. Revirou-se na cama, arrumou os travesseiros, puxou as cobertas mais para junto de si e aguardou. Sabia que não adiantaria, mas não custava tentar, e depois de meia hora na expectativa resolveu levantar e preparar um chocolate quente, seu sempre fiel e super estimado companheiro de noites mal dormidas e de insônia, amigo que trazia desde a infância. Sua mãe sempre dizia que "nada é melhor do que chocolate para acalmar a alma e o coração dos inquietos", e com ela sempre, ou quase sempre, funcionava.

Inquieta - era assim que sentia-se desde aquela noite , a noite em que declarou sua independência e seu processo de "limpeza". E aquela foi a primeira de tantas outras noites mal dormidas que se seguiram.

Praguejou-se mais uma vez e chamou-se de idiota. Idiota por se deixar levar tanto tempo naquela situação e agora achar que tudo seria simples, como esquecer um teste na faculdade em que não se saiu muito bem. Ridícula por se deixar envolver e por se viciar tanto assim. Incrível a capacidade do ser humano de se prender tanto emocionalmente a algo, mesmo que isso não seja benéfico de maneira alguma a ele e ele ciente disso.

E agora ali, depois de mexer pela décima vez seu leite, mais uma vez ela deixava vir à tona as lembranças do sonho que tinha lhe acordado lhe trazido a insônia. E só de lembrar ela tinha calafrios, ao mesmo tempo que sentia sua pele queimar, como se realmente ele a tivesse tocado.

Incrível como um simples sonho podia reavivar lembranças e sensações já vividas e que deveriam ser esquecidas. "Idiota, Deuses, como sou idiota", pensou sabe-se lá por qual vez. A princípio achou que tudo seria muito fácil... Depois daquela ultima conversa, depois de dizer que não queria mais nada e que cada um seguiria seu rumo, estaria tudo resolvido, afinal nunca nada fora oficial. E de repente começou a surgir a irritação, as lembranças que vinham ao acaso e por fim as noites perdidas. Estava sentindo-se em um filme sobre um viciado tentando libertar-se das drogas.

Porém, se parasse para pensar, era assim mesmo que funcionava de maneira geral; era viciada no prazer e na falsa sensação de conforto que ele lhe trazia e, por incrível que pareça, era tudo sua culpa.

Culpa sua por se deixar envolver, por não "abandonar o barco" quando soube que seria inevitável o naufrágio, mais culpada ainda era por sempre se encher de esperança que algum dia as coisas tomariam um rumo verdadeiro só porque ouvia palavras bonitas dele, sobre a história do pra sempre juntos de alguma maneira, palavras bonitas e vazias, isso é o que eram.

Somente quando o primeiro raio de Sol tocou sua pele é que se deu conta de que havia perdido tanto tempo pensando em tudo aquilo sem sentido. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir mais e, já que tinha perdido o sono, resolveu sair para tomar café na padaria da esquina. Arrumou-se e saiu. Caminhava por entre as pessoas que estavam indo trabalhar, sem a mínima pressa - era muito cedo para ela ainda. Não conseguiu achar lugar vago por lá e resolveu comprar o pão e preparar o seu próprio café, e no caminho de volta foi ainda mais perdida em pensamentos, com o cigarro solto por entre os dedos de uma mão e os pães em outra.

Estava tão distraída que por um instante imaginou ter ouvido alguém chamar seu nome. Já na porta de seu prédio, alguém a puxou pelo braço.

"Agora você também não fala mais comigo?"

Só podia ser um sonho, o seu pesadelo ali na sua frente. E tudo aconteceu muito rápido... no momento seguinte estavam os dois dentro do apartamento: ela com o pão aos seus pés e ele a prensando por sobre a porta.

"Você quer me pôr louco com essa história de não querer me ver mais, não?"

"Não, eu só não quero mais você, só isso."

E ele sorriu daquela mesma maneira debochada de quando eles conversavam e ela por acaso tentava falar sério sobre "nós".

"Não foi esse o nosso trato e também não é isso que a sua temperatura diz."

Droga! Ela sempre tinha de ficar perceptivelmente quente quando estava excitada. (é eu sempre me condeno por isso... rs)

E antes mesmo que ela pudesse se defender, ele capturou seus lábios e, como no sonho, e como sempre acontecia, sua pele pegou fogo ao simples toque e o caminho que os dedos dele faziam em seu corpo ardia como ferro em brasa, ah...e o que sempre acontece então!

Como sempre tudo ficaria confuso do jeito que ficava quando os dois se encontravam...

Sua perdição e sua doce ilusão.

Mais uma vez acordava alarmada, assustada, mais um sonho com ele. E ela se perguntava quanto tempo mais aguentaria.

NA: Gentem! Sou eu! Acho que ninguém mais lembra de mim por aqui, certo?!hauhauahu

Um presentinho pra vocês que eu escrevi numa noite de insônia à algum tempo atrás e que o Arthur fez o super favor de betar pra mim! Enfim, o shipper é DG, mas como não menciono nomes, sintam-se a vontade pra imaginar tanto o casal, quanto o resto do

Espero que gostem, isso aqui é super autobiográfico e ai rola mais insegurança ainda de postar, mas enfim.

Enjoy!

Beijoos

Trê


End file.
